The tales of Sonic the Sparrowhog
by IsonicfanI
Summary: Just a collection of humorous one-shots featuring Sonic the Sparrowhog's gang and characters from many other fandoms.
1. A visit to Arendelle, part 1

**So...i've got writer's block and i'm currently really busy with school. In translation, there's no way I'll be able to write fics with a storyline for a while, and because I don't want to lose my fans around here (especially werewolf lover99, Michael CC and iheartsonic), I'll be writing a collection of humorous (and crazy) one-shots starring the cast of _Sonic the Sparrowhog_ along with characters from various fandoms for them. Here's the first one.**

**Title: A visit to Arendelle, part 1**

**Other fandoms: _Frozen_, some references to _I'm in the band, _a reference to _Sofia the First_**

**Other genres: none**

**Summary: Sonic the Sparrowhog and his friends are invited to spend a week at the Arendelle Castle. Of course, with the Sparrowhog trio doing what they do best besides tinkering or working at the Special Forces, with Anna's own way of being a princess and with Fawn just being Fawn, Elsa will surely _enjoy_ their visit.**

**Additional notes: The amplifier used by Sonic (or, as Shadow calls it, the _fairy-to-human-translate-amplify-inator)_ translates fairy voice into human voice whenever it's the case (but that's kind of obvious from how Shadow calls it)**

* * *

**DAY ONE: Anna's electric guitar**

Sonic and the gang finished unpacking in the guest room. It was about 7 PM.

Rosetta: "I can't believe Elsa invited us to stay in the castle for a week"

Tink: "After all, she would do anything for Aaron Stone's friends"

Sonic knew where the conversation was going, so he tried to change the subject. "Why don't we take a look around the castle and see what we can tinker with?"

Tink: "Sure. But remember, you're Sonic, not Aaron, so don't just go ahead and kiss Elsa as soon as you see her or you'll have a lot of explainations to give"

Sonic rolled his eyes.

Sled: "Then I guess it's my turn to try my luck with the royal beauties"

Amy: "Yeah, unless Kristoff decides to visit Anna"

Senya: "And he happens to have a fly swatter"

Sled: "Sure, as if a fly swatter would pop out of nowhere"

Senya hid the telescopic fly swatter back in her luggage. "Just saying"

Olaf, Anna and Elsa walked in.

Olaf: "Hey there, welcome to Arendelle! Who wants a warm hug?"

Elsa: "They weren't kidding when they said Sonic looked a lot like Aaron"

Anna: "You just can't stop thinking about him"

Elsa: "That's not true"

Anna: "But you wrote a book about him"

Sonic: "She did?"

Tink: "_Aaron Stone and the Eternal Winter_. It's better than Sweet Pea's _Aaron Stone_ fanfictions"

Sonic: "Tell me that they don't have anything like _Aaron S., Sweet Pea_ between square brackets in the character list"

Tink: "I would, but I don't want to lie to my friend"

Anna (looking at Sonic): "I guess you're wondering what I'm talking about"

Sonic shook his head.

Anna (making her mischievous face): "Oh, come on! You must know. It's the best love story ever"

Elsa: "She made everything up"

Anna: "When Glacius was attacked by a sorcerer, Aaron Stone had to ask my sister for help. It was love at first sight"

Sonic wanted to say some words which should in no way be said around royality, but he knew he couldn't, even though they wouldn't understand him.

Anna: "But they couldn't stay together. Aaron was still the protector of Pixie Hollow and Elsa was still the queen of Arendelle, so after the sorcerer was defeated, they were forced to part ways..." she sobbed fakely. "...So sad"

Elsa: "Do you know what else would be sad? If the princess of Arendelle were to clean the dust on the ground from here all the way to Enchancia"

Anna: "Don't be so grumpy, Elsa. You'll see him again one day. Until that, why don't we show our guests the castle?"

The castle was one of the largest Sonic and his friends had ever seen, especially taking into account their size. Their tour was over around midnight.

Elsa: "Well, this took a while. I guess it's time to go to sleep"

Anna: "But I've just got my electric guitar and-"

Elsa: "And I'm in no mood to get by brain shaken"

Anna (with a disappointed face): "Ok"

Fawn: "Hey, Shadow, looks like it's the time to test that new invention of yours"

Shadow: "You mean the _fairy-to-human-translate-amplify-inator_?"

Silver: "Why did we build that thing anyway?"

Sonic: "So that we can sing to humans"

Silver: "Oh"

Sonic signalled Anna to follow him to the guest room, which Anna did.

Sonic: "Tails, get your keyboard. Knuckles, get the drums. We're rocking this castle tonight"

The band, including Anna, set their instruments and Tink cabled everything.

Tink: "All set!"

Sonic: "That's what I wanted to hear. One, two, one, two, three"

_Crossed your party and rocked 'til dawn_  
_Woke up on your car in your parents' lawn_  
_Soaking wet with the sprinklers on_  
_Don't know where your friends have gone_

_So much fun everyday or night_  
_That's how we fill up an appetite_  
_What may seem crazy to you  
Are __just the things we like to do_

_Life's a game we live to play_  
_That's our motto everyday_

_Yeah, it smells like fun_  
_And everydady we're getting punked_  
_We're genious at being dumb_  
_It smells like fun_  
_Taking any dare cause we're the ones_  
_To only do what can't be done_  
_And it's only just begun to smell like_  
_Yeah, it smells like fun_

Elsa stormed in the guest room. "ARE YOU CRAZY?"

Anna: "Yes"

Elsa froze the outlet. "That's it. No more Iron Weasel in this castle for the rest of the night"

**DAY TWO: Bottled nightmare**

Elsa woke up and got out of bed, only to step on an empty water bottle and slip on it. "What..." She looked around herself. She literally couldn't see the floor because of all the water bottles in her room. "Anna!"

Anna walked in her sister's room. "Good morning, Elsa. Did you sleep well?"

Elsa: "If by _sleep well_ you mean _listen to 'Band van' and 'I wanna punch stuff' all night_, then yes, I slept well. Now what's with all these bottles?"

Anna: "Oh, I and Fawn had a great idea. Why throw plastic bottles away when we can keep them here and maybe recycle them?"

Elsa: "And do you have to keep them in my room?"

Anna: "Where else? The rest of the castle is already full"

Elsa: "_The rest of the castle_?"

Anna: "Yep. Why?"

Elsa opened the door and looked at the hall. Indeed, the floor was full of bottles. And not just the floor. There were hundreds of bottles sprinkled with Pixie Dust flying around as well.

Elsa: "Where did you get all these bottles?"

Anna: "I and the other people in the castle had had to drink a lot of water if we wanted the plan to work"

Elsa: "The others were alright with this?"

Anna nodded. "Oh, by the way, the toilet's clogged"

Elsa sighed.

**DAY THREE: Extreme bowling-ping-pong**

Elsa walked down the hallway, got to the grand staircase which she was about to walk down...and almost got her face smashed by a bowling ball flying in her direction. She looked around. The windows were broken and the walls had cracks, bowling ball marks and even bowling balls in them. Most of the space in the main room was taken up by a giant ping-pong table. Sonic was flying at one end of the table with a ping-pong palete in his hand and Anna was standing at the other end, holding a ping-pong palete too.

Elsa: "What. Is. This?"

Anna: EXTREME BOWLING-PING-PONG!"

Elsa: "What?"

Anna: "It's a new game that we invented"

Elsa: "Are you sure you invented it? Because I'm sure I've seen it or heard of it before"

Anna: "Okay, we saw it on TV. But it's cool. You need a giant ping-pong table just like this one, paletes, a bowling ball and some pins. You place more pins somewhere on the ground behind you and it's played almost like ping-pong, except that if you hit the opponent's pins, you get bonus points. And if you hit them but the ball hasn't bounced on the table, the opponent gets bonus points"

Sonic: "And obviously, you use a bowling ball"

Anna: "Oh, and obviously, you use a bowling ball"

Sonic (thinking to himself): "How did she do that?"

Elsa: "Normally, I would say something about it. But now I just hope that I won't wake up floating on a plank in the middle of the lake next morning with a moustache drawn on my face and with a monkey hitting me with a banana"

Anna turned to Sonic. "Do you think what I'm thinking?"


	2. A visit to Arendelle, part 2

**Title: A visit to Arendelle, part 2**

**Other fandoms: _Frozen_, some cameos of _I'm in the band_, _DC Comics_ and _Marvel comics_, a reference to _Tekken_  
**

**Other genres: none**

**Summary: Elsa asks two Intergalactic Special Forces agents to watch over Sonic's gang and over Anna. Big mistake.**

**Additional notes: _grand-laugh child_ means _the mother or father _(in this case father) _of one's laugh child _(I think it's obvious what _grand-laugh child-in-law _means**

* * *

**DAY FOUR: Faitysitters**

Elsa walked in the castle, soaking wet, with a banana peel on her head and a moustache drawn on her face. Yet, she seemed happy. Anna and Sonic were playing Extreme bowling-ping-pong, with the rest of the gang watching.

Fawn: "Good thing I found that monkey"

Anna: "Hey, what's up? Finally learnt how to have fun?"

Elsa: "No, but-"

Anna and Fawn laughed.

Elsa: "Okay, that didn't sound as I planned, but still, this is the last stupid thing you're doing for the rest of the week"

Anna: "Why?"

Elsa: "I hired a babysitter for you, or should I say a fairysitter. In fact, two. From the Intergalactic Special Forces"

Anna: "You're bluffing"

Elsa: "You'd wish. These guys were trained by..." she realised what she was about to say, then looked down a little, mumbling something

Anna: "By whom?"

Elsa: "By..." she mumbled the same thing

Anna: "Who?"

Elsa: "Aaron Stone's grand-laugh child!"

Anna: "You mean your future grand-laugh child-in-law?"

Elsa: "I'll pay them twice just to make you stop saying that. Oh, here they come"

A spaceplane landed in the castle's courtyard and two Mobians entered the castle. And not any Mobians, but Spencer and Noah, two of Sonic's old friends.

Spencer (looking at Sonic): "Sonic the Sparrowhog? I haven't seen you since that mission with the Mystic Lights! How's it going?"

Sonic gave him a thumbs-up, obviously meaning "Great".

Spencer: "And Aaron Stone? Anything interesting about him lately?"

Anna: "A lot"

Elsa covered Anna's mouth with her hand.

Noah: "So, what's our mission?"

Elsa: "Make sure that my sister and my guests won't burn down the castle"

Fawn pulled out a piece of paper, wrote "Or help us get on Elsa's nerves" on it and showed it to Spencer and Noah. Spencer made a mischievous face.

Elsa: "Got it?"

Spencer saluted. "Sir, yes sir!"

Elsa: "_Sir_? Do I look like a man to you?"

Spencer saluted again. "Sir, yes sir!"

Elsa (heading to her room): "At least you know what to do. I'll go and change"

Noah: "You'll be proud of us!"

Spencer (looking at the giant ping-pong table): "Hey, is that Extreme bowling-ping-pong?"

* * *

**DAY FIVE: Sugar rush**

Elsa woke up and walked out of her room, not worried the slightest bit. "Now that I hired those guys, there's no need to think about-"

The Snow Queen didn't get to finish her sentence as Sonic, Anna, Spencer, Noah and the rest of the group, who were racing at 200 km per hour with "Race to win" inexplicably playing in the background, crashed into her.

Elsa: "What are you doing?"

Anna: "Huh? Nothing. Oh, you mean that we're running with this speed? We just ate all the chocolate, candies, lolipops, jawbreakers, biscuits, candies...wait, I've already said candies...umm...and cakes in the castle"

Sonic: "And now we're hyper!"

Elsa: "And now you're hyper?"

Sonic: "How in Neverland can you do that?"

Anna: "You got it"

Elsa: "And now there are no more sweets in the castle?"

Anna shook her head.

Elsa tried to calm herself by breathing slowly. "I'll get more later. For now, I have something to take care of"

Spencer: "Well, we also have a race to finish, so..."

The others left.

Elsa: "You might want to take your backround music with you!"

* * *

**DAY SIX: Goodbye party**

It was 10 o'clock PM. Elsa woke up, having heard and felt something similar to an earthquake. Once in the main hall, she looked around. "Oh, it's just the Incredible Hulk"

Elsa was about to leave when she realised who exactly was in her castle. "The Incredible Hulk? What are you doing in my castle?"

Hulk: "HULK DANCE!"

Elsa: "ANNA!"

Anna walked up behind Elsa. "Looking for me?"

Elsa: "Would you mind explaining this...this...I don't even know what to call it"

There was, in fact, no name for what was happening in there. Sonic breakdancing on a table, Spencer, Noah and Olaf playing football with a ball of ice against Superman, The Flash and Marshmallow, the Iron Weasel performing in the middle of the hall on a stage probably built by the tinkers and, of course, Tink and Peri making ice cream and chili dogs for the guests. Well, maybe the last one wasn't too weird, but in a situation like that, nothing could be called normal.

Anna: "Our guests are leaving tomorrow, so I thought it would be nice to throw a a goodbye party for them and...wait a moment" she looked up at the ceiling. "Watch out with that chili bowl, Spidey!"

Elsa looked in the same direction as Anna. "No, no, not the curtains!"

* * *

**DAY SEVEN: Finally gone**

Sonic and his friends packed up everything and were about to leave. They were outside the castle.

Anna: "Goodbye, guys! I hope you'll come again soon"

Elsa: "Or we could visit them in Pixie Hollow soon and keep them awake all night for a whole week"

Spencer: "We're still getting paid, right?"

Elsa motioned them to look at the castle. Or at least what remained of it after the party the night before. "What do you think?"

Spencer: "At least I tried"

The group, minus Anna and Elsa, entered Spencer and Noah's spaceplane, which took off.

Elsa: "Okay, now we must rebuild the castle"

Anna: "Hopefully until tomorrow"

Elsa: "Why?"

Anna: "You know those guys with the King of Iron Fist tournament, right? I invited them for a week to train here. And they said that if they like it, they'll host this year's tournament here, in the castle. Isn't it great?"

Elsa fainted.


End file.
